


I See You

by merisoo



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisoo/pseuds/merisoo
Summary: “Let’s drop the pretense.” He practically growled, tired of dancing around the truth.In which Harry confronts Macy and an honest conversation is had.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 31
Kudos: 109





	I See You

“You have feelings for her.” She said it as though it were a statement of fact and Harry didn’t have the energy to correct her. 

She’d stood there, staring at him, dark eyes filled with reproach. A feeling of guilt had rolled over him and Harry hated it. Hated the way she made him feel as though he’d done something unconscionable. As though he’d somehow betrayed her when he’d never had her to begin with. Days had turned into weeks of him walking on eggshells, waiting for the moment when he’d step on a piece that was a little too sharp. 

Every time the half-demon was mentioned he wanted to believe that her disdain for the other woman was because she cared for him. He wanted so badly for the hate she bore Abigael to be tinged with jealousy on his behalf, just as much as it was distrust. 

“And if I did, why would it matter to you?” It was easier to let her believe this one lie than it was to rip himself open more than he already had. 

“Because she’s evil,” Macy replied as if that should have been more than enough to deter him. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” She added, brown eyes pleading. 

The sound that wanted to leave his throat in response had been an ugly thing. A mix of broken glass and his own fractured heart that he’d painfully swallowed down. Harry felt as though he’d been hurting in some form or another since his most private thoughts had been taken from him by the Source and then promptly discarded. 

“It’s a bit too late for that.” He replied, turning to leave. 

“Wha-, Harry!” 

Harry flinched when her hand landed on his arm, his whole body recoiling at the contact. The irony in his over-reaction wasn’t lost on him. He used to crave her touch. He'd been so drawn to her warmth that it would sometimes feel as though he’d cease to be if he stopped orbiting her sun. Now, her proximity felt like too much. 

Macy took a step back, unable to stop the sinking feeling in her gut as he withdrew from her. 

“You’re really going to go back to her.” 

Harry turned, still unable to resist her draw even when all he wanted to do was walk away. 

“Macy, I’ll take care of my affairs, you take care of yours.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means, there’s a handsome billionaire awaiting your call.” 

She gave him an exasperated look and Harry felt the first sparks of irritation kindle in his gut. 

“I only went out with Julian to stop him from demolishing the command center. I can’t help it if he likes me.” 

Harry laughed, a harsh sound. 

“Is that also why you’ve been staring at his messages all day? Because you can’t help it.” He spits out. The words tumbling from his mouth too quickly for him to take back. “Aspen was it?” 

“You can’t seriously be judging me for -” 

“Let’s drop the pretense.” He practically growled, tired of dancing around the truth. 

Harry moved towards her, barely holding himself back from getting too close. He took her in, from the unshed tears in her eyes to the soft lips he’d stared at a thousand times and dreamed of kissing a thousand more. Unable to push back his attraction even in the midst of his pain. 

“You know damn well how I feel about you. Please, don’t make this any harder than it already is.” 

“I’m not trying to make anything hard for you Harry.” Macy countered; hesitant as she reached out to him once more. This time he didn’t pull away, letting her take his hand into her own and staring down at their intertwined fingers. Macy’s heart clenched at the lost look on his face. 

“All I want is to protect you. The way you’ve always protected us, protected me.” 

“You can’t protect me from my own emotions.” Harry sighed. 

Macy tightened her grip when he made to pull away. 

“About Julian-” she started before he interrupted her. 

“Forget what I said. You should have what and whomever your heart desires Macy.” 

“And what if that's you?” Macy countered. 

Harry’s head snapped up, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. He searched her face, desperately looking for signs that she wasn’t lying, that this wasn’t another of his dreams taking a cruel turn. She held his gaze, brown eyes open and vulnerable and waiting. 

Harry pulled away, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“You never once -” 

“How could I,” her voice faltered at his retreat. “You didn’t want to talk about it. And sure, at the time, it made sense. There was so much going on and we both -,” she paused. 

“Then she came along and it’s like, it’s like nothing ever happened between us.” 

“Macy...I had no sign that you felt even a fraction of what I did. That my thoughts hadn’t been nothing more than a mere inconvenience to you.” 

Macy closed her eyes, cringing at the memory of how she’d taken his confession without permission. The tears she’d been holding back spilled down her cheeks. Annoyed at herself and their entire situation, she vigorously brushed them away. 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. But Harry she hurt us. Mel, Maggie...me. She hurt us and still you kept choosing her. Why?” 

“It wasn’t about her, not really.” He admitted. 

“Then -” 

“She saw me.” He stated, walking past her. Leaning against the command table he crossed both arms and steeled himself for the conversation they were about to have. 

Macy stared at him, confused. 

“Or, at least she made me feel as though she did. Amidst the drama of losing the book, being transported here and the Darklighter,” he took in a shaky breath. “I could no longer protect you and your sisters the way I was meant to and then...to find out I was even more fractured than I’d thought. A mere silhouette of a full being.” 

He looked away from her. “And not even the desired half.” 

“I didn’t realize you felt that way,” Macy said. 

Harry turned back to her, smiling sadly. 

“How could you? Maggie is the empath and I never said anything.” 

“For the record,” Macy began, walking towards him until he was forced to uncross his arms as she invaded his personal space. 

Harry inhaled sharply as she pressed herself against him. Her scent surrounded him, the headiness of it mixed with the turmoil of his emotions leaving him lightheaded. Her palms came up to caress the sides of his face and Harry groaned. Still unsure about the turn their conversation had taken, he loosely wrapped both arms around her waist. 

“For the record,” she continued. “Jimmy has never been the more desired half. I see you, Harry, I’ve always seen you.” 

“You do?” 

Macy smiled, leaning closer until the tip of their noses brushed together. 

“Forgive me for not saying it sooner?” she asked. 

Harry tightened his arms around her and did what he should have done weeks ago. She tasted of salt and lip gloss and Macy. The soft press of her lips against his intoxicating. He kissed her over and over, venturing past her lips and peppering her cheeks with his affection. 

Macy laughed, pulling away to wrap her arms around his neck. “You’re definitely not going anywhere near Abigael anymore. 

Harry chuckled, reaching up to wipe away the remnants of her tears. “Sorry, I don’t recognize that name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed it. How the final scene of S2E10 could have ended. Tell the Charmed writers I’m free on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Thanks.


End file.
